Showered with love
by JosieMarieVivianWilkins
Summary: Blaine gets one of those 'urges', and Kurt 'feels like a shower'. Smut.


_**Showered with Love.**_

"Hey, Kurt... you know you said you get those... urges..." Blaine rolled his head back, sighing, as Kurt sucked on his neck, his teeth grazing at the skin. Kurt moaned lightly against his neck (and, oh, if those vibrations didn't go straight to his cock), and he felt himself becoming hard. "Yeah, kinda'... kinda' got one of those now," he gasped out. Kurt really needed to stop rocking his hips lightly against his own or Blaine was going to need a change of pants.

Kurt pulled away, licking the tender skin one last time before he looked Blaine in the eye and said "You know... I'm really... really gross, and I, umm..." He trailed off, a burning blush creeping up his neck.

Blaine groaned slightly in the back of his throat, and asked "Kurt, what are... what are you suggesting?"

He took a deep breath and sighed, "I want... to have sex with you... in the shower."

"Yes. God, yes!" Blaine said, blood rushing south as he thought of what Kurt was suggesting, watching as he wet his lips slightly. He wouldn't admit it, but shower sex had always been one of the things he'd wanted. Of course, he would never have told Kurt that, mainly because he had seen what Kurt was like when they actually discussed these things, but now it was coming true. If he didn't want to kiss the ground Kurt walked on and preach about his greatness to every living soul.

Biting his lip at the look on Blaine's face, Kurt rolled off of his boyfriend and sighed lightly. He then stood up and pulled on Blaine's hand, smiling and winking at him as he stood up and pulled his hand away and slapped his butt. He turned to his curly-haired lover with a frown on his face before he burst out laughing. Blaine grinned at him, grabbing the tie around his neck (they hadn't changed out of the outfits they had been wearing to Sugar's Valentine's party; Kurt had said that they should go straight to Blaine's house as everyone was at his), and pulling him towards his ensuite, grinning as Kurt let himself be dragged. Suddenly, Blaine felt himself being pushed, and he was between the wall and Kurt's body. He moaned when he felt Kurt's erection pressing in to his abdomen as lips crashed against his own. Instantly, he responded to the soft lips that were moving vigorously against his own. His hand was still on Kurt's tie, so he began undoing the knot as Kurt's tongue wormed its way in to his mouth and started moving against his, his fingers fumbling slightly with the excitement. He could just imagine the feel of Kurt's tight hole around his cock, could imagine the noises Kurt would make, how he would mewl out his name between the keening noises he made that drove Blaine crazy.

Soon, the pair were standing in only their underwear as Blaine turned the dial to start the stream of water. He hooked his thumbs in to Kurt's boxer-briefs and tugged him in to the small space, pulling him in for a kiss under the hot jet of water. The kiss was full of teeth and tongue as Blaine's thumbs delved deeper in to his boyfriend's underwear, moving them until he was able to slowly massage Kurt's balls. He grinned against Kurt's mouth as he felt the vibrations of Kurt's moans fall in to his mouth. Stopping suddenly, causing Kurt to whine slightly, Blaine pulled his hands down, bringing the thin material that was the only barrier between him and Kurt's cock, that perfect, thick cock. Blaine sighed dazedly.

"Too much material," Kurt mumbled against his lips after he'd pulled away. Blaine's reply was a moan that could have resembled a throaty _mmhmm_, and then his boxers were around his ankles. He grinned against Kurt's lips, sucking his lower one in to his mouth, and pushed his body so that his and his boyfriend's were flush against one another's, their cocks sliding easily against each other's with the water that was pounding down on them.

"Blaine... too long. Please, your fingers..." Kurt whimpered after the two had just continued to kiss and roll their hips lightly for a few minutes. Blaine loved it when Kurt got like this, when he started to beg.

Nodding and pressing one final brief kiss to Kurt's lips, Blaine said "Turn around," before he pressed Kurt's body against the tiles, the coolness of them causing Kurt to squeal lightly as they pressed against his hot skin. Blaine grinned as his boyfriend jumped back at the shock, causing his cock to brush between his cheeks briefly. "Ready?" He whispered against Kurt's neck as he made sure his fingers were completely wet. Kurt nodded eagerly, letting out a short, quiet hiss of a _please_, and Blaine moved his finger, rubbing slow circles around Kurt's hole, making him hiss slightly as he pushed his index finger in slowly. He kept it still for a moment before Kurt told him to move it, and he obliged, crooking it to the left. A light yelp erupted from Kurt's lips and he knew that he had just touched on the bundle of nerves. He did the action again, crooking them further and soon having Kurt asking for more.

He bit his lip as Blaine added another finger before he felt his boyfriend scissor them. Before he could moan at the sensation, Blaine had crooked them again, and Kurt was pushing back against Blaine's fingers, begging for another, breathing out and letting his eyes fall back in to his head. Soon, Kurt was gasping out "Baby, just... just do it. _Please,_" and wrapping his arms behind him, clutching on to Blaine's hips.

"Okay," Blaine said, leaning forward to press a kiss to the spot behind Kurt's ear. He aligned his cock with Kurt's hole and slowly pushed the head in. He felt Kurt grip his hips tightly for a moment, letting out a whistling hiss as Blaine slowly pushed in to him, rubbing small circles over Kurt's left nipple (Blaine had discovered that Kurt found it relaxing), and whispering small words in to his ear. When he was all the way in Kurt, his balls flush against his boyfriend's ass cheeks, he waited, letting Kurt adjust to the stretch as he continued to massage his nipple, moving over to the right one this time.

Kurt leant his shoulders back in to Blaine's chest, telling him "You... you can move now." As Blaine moved his cock in and out a few times slowly, eventually stopping so that only the head was in, Kurt moaned "_Blaine_," before he let himself fall back on to Blaine's cock, moaning and letting out a high keening noise as it hit his prostate.

"Baby, the noises... the noises you make." Blaine muttered against Kurt's ear, running his tongue down the shell and sucking the lobe in to his mouth.

"Move. Move and you'll hear more," Kurt sighed, "Fuck me hard, Blaine... fuck me so hard that I can't... that I won't be able walk tomorrow." He turned his head so he could see Blaine. "_Do it,_" he growled at the back of his throat.

That growl was all the persuasion Blaine needed. He moved so that his mouth was resting where Kurt's shoulder and neck met, and grazed his teeth over the skin as he moved in and out of Kurt, quickening his pace, his teeth slowly sinking in to Kurt's flesh as he did. Kurt let his head fall back at the crook of Blaine's neck, exhaling heavily and letting out moans of Blaine's name as the slap of Blaine's balls and hips against his ass let a satisfying noise air itself, his hands tightening on Blaine's hips, squeezing hard enough that he was sure he would leave his boyfriend with bruises.

As he felt the warming coil in the pit of his stomach, Blaine put a hand around Kurt's cock, pumping in time with his thrusts. He could tell Kurt was near too, as the vice-like grip on his hips increased (if it were even possible), and it seemed as though Kurt was holding on to him more for support than anything else. "Come with me, Kurt," Blaine growled in to Kurt's his ear as he reached the height of his climax. He pumped one last time before he came, feeling Kurt do the same over his hand, the two of them crying out each other's name along with Kurt letting out unintelligible words and Blaine screaming swears. He pulled out of Kurt slowly, feeling himself softening, and braced his arms on either side of Kurt against the wall, falling forward against his boyfriend, supporting his body with his own, and panting.

"W... wow." Kurt gasped out, turning his head to press a breathless kiss to Blaine's lips, nuzzling their noses against each other's afterwards and letting out a sort of purring noise.

Blaine nodded in agreement, "That was... fucking mind-blowing. I love you..."

"_Je t'aime aussi,_" Kurt replied, smiling drunkenly.


End file.
